Klątwa
|poprzedni=Pomsta ziemi |następny=Podzwonne }} W godzinę chuci. Kłoniło się na podwieczerz. Duszny, niesamowity czas Jesienną, przeźrałą dawno porą było, kiedy już zwiezion zbożny sprzęt, rozprzędło lato babskie kądzielne włosy, pomiotły drzewa... Tam w dali łęgi, ścierne płanie, ozime uwrocie, sposoczyło słońce... mocne, dziw żarne w tej chwili, pobudne... Więc rozgorzały zioła, ciekał się niewczesną rają zwierz, schutnieli ludzie... Zawoniała przynętnie macierzanka, rozwiodły wabne czary dziewanny, uroczniki... rozwarły lubieżnie przęsła skrzypy, wzdęły plemiona modrzeńce... Cichajcie!.. cyt, cyt, cyt!.. Skleszczyły się w dzikiej rozkoszy stepowe turzyce, splotły lebioda z kostrzewą za bujne, rozwiązłe kędziory... Pijane szałem, potrute wyślizgły się dzwona glist ziemnych z zabójczych uścisków czerwiody... Cichajcie!.. cyt... cyt... cyt... Dziwny odwieczerz, jesiennej żądzy smęt... Pocichły sioła, zgłuchły łany wsłuchane w krwi swej szept... Wieczornej zorzy szat płony o starczy, karli ląg. W parną godzinę pożądań, w klątewną chwile zapłodu, gdy słonko na zapad się chyli, skoralą grzebieńce pagórów... Jałowy żar, wyrodny pęd, wszetecznych sparzeń chwila... Cichajcie!.. cyt... cyt... cyt... W prześcigłym sadzie pogwar wystałych, zległych drzew, pomiotem hardych, błogosławnych. Stary, dobry sad — Błażeja Żwacza włość... A w sadzie cicho. Po ścieżach liście się rozesłało zwiotszałą pościelą, zmarniały słoneczniki... Tylko hań pod przełazem modrzeje wrotycz, hołubi się przytulia... A w sadzie cicho... Liść jeno zżółkły spadnie, zaszeleści, zawinie się w kręgach i legnie... Przy wrótni z pomiędzy czaharów przed chatą człek widniał młody, urodziwy i bystro poglądał o gościniec. Snać niespokojny mocno i nieswój, bo bez postanku odwracał oczy ku zagrodzie, co z poza drzew bielała i znów wylękły wzrok wlókł spopielałym kurzawą traktem. Wyglądał kogoś — ponoć nie stęskniony gościa. Odbywał stróżę na przeklętych czatach przed rodzicem własnym, przed ojcową sadybą, bo brat młodszy z macochą się w chacie sparzyli w duszną godzinę zachodu, w poblaskach łuny wieczora. Więc strzegł ich przed ojcem postawion na straży u wchodu, gdy się stary przed świtem na kiermasz wybrali. Czuwał, by ich przestrzedz, gdy będzie powracał w obejście, niosąc korale, okrajce dla Halszki nowożonki, dla synów niedzielne przyodziewy. A miał wrócić o zmroku drogą, co hań się wije ku miastu. Przyczajił nią Wonton, przywarł do ziemi strużując kazirodnej miłości. Bo taka wola Ostapa, młodszego brata. Dziwnie przemożną miał władę, te nie lza się było Wontonowi przed nią uchylić, swobodną piersią odetchnąć. I nie byłoć to miłowanie braterskie, serdeczne — Bogać tam! — Jeno się go bał czegoś okrutnie i truchlał na jadowity błysk tych źrenic ciemnych, migotliwych niesamowitym żarem. Chmurzyła się w nich dzika moc i skuwała mu wolę, że ni kroku nie ważył postąpić. Wonton miał serce śmiałe, nieulękłe na śmierć i przygodę i niejednemuby dogodził: mocny był, w barach rozłogi, śmigły — nie byle kogo się uląkł. Przecież, gdy Ostap wpoiwszy weń połyskliwe swe ślepia cichym a przykazującym głosem coś mu prawił, słuchał przystając mimo woli. Nieraz bywało niema go parę niedziel doma, zwyczajnie na zarobkach — myślałbyś, że się trocha odetchnie, z pod ciężkiej ręki wychynie... darmo! Wonton nie śmiał przeciwić się bratu ni tem pomyśleniem marnem, co w tajni dusznej się nurza, zakryte mglicą, roztratne, ni tą płoną chęcią. Przeczże?.. Dlaczego?.. Nie wiada... Może, że miał duszę wierzącą... A był ci 0stap człek mały, przysiadły i wątły; siły u niego w członkach nie było nijakiej, jeno w oczach żglił się trawiący, niby cień czerwieńce biesowe na uroczyskach podleśnych. Żarzyło się tam coś, mrzyło zielonym ognikiem obłędnie, paląco, urocznie. Sprawiedliwie też powiadali ludziska, że człek ten ni Bogu świeczki nie zażegł, ni dyabłu ogarka. Bo i prawda. Bogać się nie bał ni krzynę, bies za kmotra go nie chciał. A wszystkoć u niego śmiech wszystkoć douby i mierzwa. Czarci zatraceniec!.. Hej, hej! nie potrzać było Błażeju, stary młodziawej żonki brać, nie potrzać!.. Nie lza! chciałeś. — Pojoneś Halszkę, pojoneś krasawicę na dolę i niedolę, być porubstwem stadło skaziła. Hardoś się nosił, z junoszów przekpiwał: córkęć powiła. Miłowałżeś ją, miłował i zweselonem okiem po niej wodził, gdy ci dziecię karmiła .Jenoś zabaczył, że wodził ponoś i drugi. I nie dziwota! Cudna to była niewiastka! A małe ssało pierś krągłą, odętą karmią krwi mci. I szło młodziwo słodkie jak pieżga pszczelna, gruźliłoś jędrne, posytne... Pozierał Ostap i łuną kraśniał, ilekroć spotkał się z źrenicą macochy. Tak i rozgorzeli oboje... A dziś sprzęgli się tam w chacie, w komorze: wieczór bo był jakiś dziwny, pobudny, więc nie zdzierżyli parnoty... Pod czas strażował Wonton przy wierzejach. Naraz mróz go zajął po pacierzu. Zdało mu się, że ktoś zaszedl w obejście z zatyla furtą od sadu, tam gdzie się łan poczyna. Skoczył gromem, by zajrzeć. Błażej to był, co z nienacka miedzą ugorową powrócił z miasta, wybrawszy dłuższą nad zwyczaj drogę: sąsiada odprowadzał, więc mu się i zboczyło. Ręką już imał skobli. — Ojciec poczkajcie no, coś wam rzeknę! Obejrzał się na Wontona i nagle jakoś mu nisalowierza łydo w oczach: — A to stanie nam czaeu i na potem... I już nie zważając pchnął przed się dźwirze... Zajrzał w głąb... Krzykneli... rozsprzęgli się... Rozchełstana, sromem, lękiem zejmana Halszka przypadła na ziem za dzieżą, Ostap nie wiada, zestrachany, czy okoniem stanąć gotowy nie ruszył od wyrka; jeno po licu niejasne światła chodziły i pobielał niesporo... Błażej zrazu nie odrywał oka od cudzołożnicy, jeno zapuścił w nią wejrzenie szklane bolem i krzywdą, zda się — skamieniał. Wtem przeniósł je na Ostapa: coś go poderwało z miejsca, że począł się wokoło oglądać, niby za czermś dybiąc, by cisnąć w wyrodka; lecz rychło poniechał, twarz mu krzepciej zziemiała, łeb powisł ku nalepie. Borykało się w nim pieniło niedobrze, coś strasznego ważył... Znienagła diwignął ku synom ważkim miotem oblicze okrutne wolą, wzniósł w górę ręce drgające, zradlone udręką, zwęźlone ręce rataja: władny był jakiś, dostojny z tym włosem szedziwym w posoce zachodu, w sukmanie odświętnej, spłomienion... ...Klątwa wam syny wyrodne! Klatwa wam! Ty Boże wielki w niebie słysz i słowa pełń! Ty ziemio święta czuj i mścij! Pomsta na was ojcowa!.. Niechaj wam łan szalejem zlega, ostem mątwi; niechaj was ugor tarnią posoczy, blekotem truje! Bezdomne włóczęgi, żebraki!.. Radości nie znajcie nijakiej, tą klawą przeżarci do sedna, do wnątrza duszycy!.. Na próchno was zmiele, na rdzawe, na stęchłą, zbutwiałą czerwotocz!... Bezrolni najmyci, zesłańce!.. Niech dzień ten w czas swój zachodowy przeklęty święci dla was skon... w ten dzień, za rok, w odwieczerz pomrzecie oba!.. ...Chi, chi, chi! - zarehotał urągliwie Ostap. — Słuchaj ty głupi stary, nie wierze ni w ciebie, ni w klątwę twoją. Chi, chi, chi!.. Pójdź Wonton!, cóże tak dygotasz jak osika na wietrze? Pójdź—ino a nie wierz mu, mówięć, nie wierz mu, bo... at!.. co gadać... ino się nie przyostawaj!.. Szarpnąwszy brata za świtę, pociągnął na gościniec... A był to dzień Ofiarowania Przeczystej Panienki, gdy już liście rzęsnym pokotem zalega, słonko u stoku się waży, a po polach, po szerokich porozwiesza mgławe czechła jesienny, cichy smęt... Nagle skądś, z pod zielni zerwał nie wicher mocny, zagonny, opasał zeschłym różańcem liści, zgarnął w lute pazury sypkie pięstugi piachu i cisnął im w twarz na odchodne.., Słonko gdzieś z nagła zapadło i poćma gwałtowna, jesienna zapuściła na świat grube, nieprzezorne rańtuchy, Zawyło po ono wtóry, zaniosło kurniawą i rozhulała wichrzyca... Znacie jesienne nawałnice, gdy po rozłogach drzewa w przekłonach się chylą, gawrony w kruczych korowodach kraczą, rozełzawi się strugami dżdżu rozmokły, nudny świat?.. Znacie chery poletnie, rozkiełzłe, gdy po chojarach biesy się kołyszą, po wiatrowiskach jędzony chutnią, a po stajach, po samotnych wypatruje ślepe oczy czarna, biedna noc ?.. W taką godzinę wygnał Błażej Żwacz synów z ojcowskiej, rodzimej zagrody... Więc poszli w wicher, w szarugę, w poświstach zjuszonych orkanów, w odchlisko mgłami ciężarne... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Na lewadzie Była kotlina — przestrona, darniowa piań, podszyta łączą i zielem. Pagóry po krańcach, uroczyska pobrały się wkoło, zsupliły we wian przełęków, wierzchołów... a szłomy gorzały w pokrwawiu. Zachód bo się rozżagwił czerwcowy, więc i łuniały w zgorzeli. Na przełaj przez darń, przez murawę przebierał się modrawą strugą potok, rozwodził pośrodku w wiszarem zgłuszona młaczkę i zatracał hen za kurhanem, gdzie zagaj bukowy się ćmawił. Poprzez rozpadlinę, co owdzie się rzuciła między dwa osypiska, wnęciły się poślednie promieńce i klinem przypadły w lewadę: spłomieniły się gładysze, zapachniały dźwońce, marzanna, zagrały grzechotki stada wedle moczaru... tak słonko żegnało dolinę... Na zboczu połogiego wysypu pod wierzbą, płaczką-samotnicą dwoje młodych siedziało. On dziewkę wpół objął, a drugą rękę przyłożywszy do czoła zapatrzył się gdzieś daleko przed siebie, w rozświetl zachodową... Choć droga mu być musiała jedyna, płowo-włosa Hanka, przecież cień mroczył młode lice, udręka cicha, tajona mętniała w oczach. Nie wesoło miłował Wonton, nie wesoło. Zawszeć pono był taki ponury i markotny. Nie widziała innego od owego dnia, jak przyszedł z bratem Ostapem do słobody ojcowej, aż do tego wieczora, co ot na łanach goreje. Pomni, jak wstąpili do zagrody jej rodzica przemokli, nasiąkli deszczem, zgłodzeni... w jesienny, późny dzień — jak im warzę ładziła, podejmowała... I pozostali w chacie najmytami. We wsi nikt ich nie znał, bo śnać z dalekich stron przywędrowali, ojciec też nie wywiadywał... bo i poco?.. Sieroty pogorzelcy... Boże dzieci. Pracowali niezgorzej, jeno młodszy czasami zbereźnikiem patrzył, zbożności urągał, że i stary, sam nieraz zgromił i rozeźlił się niepomiernie, ale że był chłop nie leniący się a czasu orki ozy kośby nie wylegiwał jako on głupi Maciuś za przypieckiem i roboty się imał piorunem, więc mu gazda jeno luźne rozpinał wniki i poszerzał oka. Różnie też obnosiły go baby po siole, choć nie zawsze po bożemu; ale czego to jęzorami nie wymielą? Obstawał sam za nim, przeto i milkły. Pono nawet o dorodną dziewkę z przysiołka, gospodarską córkę zabiegał i o dziewosłębach zatrącał. Wiodło mu się. Hankę coś odeń odrzucało strachem i odraza okrutną, że się nim jak jadowitym gadem mierziła. Przychodziły na nią godziny nieprzejednanej nienawiści i lęku przed tym człekiem wieczyście urągliwym, śmiejącym. Szeptało w piersi dziewuszej, że od niego przyjdzie na jej młodą dolę jakieś wielkie, niechybne nieszczęście. Zato umiłowała całą duszą Wontona. Może za to sumowanie od rana do nocy, za to utrapienie, co mu się uporczywie na szyi wieszało, za wielką cichość serca? Smutny byt zawsze i zadumany; coś robaczywego toczyło duszę. A choć na chwilę, gdy mu biedną głowę przyciskała do piersi, o tem zapominał, to nie na długo; nieraz bywało a całunku miłosnym wykrada się przez bielejące wargi głuchy tłumiony stęk. Ważki snać ciężar ugniatał Wontonową duszę. Radaby go zdjąć, cisnąć precz daleko, lecz nie wiedziała jak. Nie zwierzał się, nie skarżył nigdy. Nagabywała Ostapa, lecz się śmieszkami opędzał i przekpiwał z brata. Wiec i poniechała. A wiedział bez pochyby! Coś było między nimi, jakiś się supeł nieludzki zawęźlił w osierdziach i zczepił obu tajną pętlicę, której końców nie wydoliła zachwycić. Wonton potrzebował Ostapa; łaknął jego beztroski, szydnego śmiechu i — dziwna — jakoby rad słuchał, bezbożnych natrząsań. Wtedy zdało się nabierał otuchy; odchodził, tajał stęgły na czole ból, marniał wieczny lęk leżący się w oczach. Tak było na małą chwilę. Za jakie czas znów wyczołgiwała się z przeklętej nory zgryzota i zapuszczała w duszę drążące zagony. Na ostatek począł pić. Pił dużo łapczywie jak na śmierć i jakoś nie mógł upić się ni razu; rankami wracał w obejście trzeźwy jakby nic i ruszał w pole na robotę, chmurniejszy jeno niż wczora i głębiej pochylon ku ziemi. Tak i przekociło się z pół roku: ziemia odjęłaś lodowej obieży, prześcigła wiosenka, ładziłoś na drogę lato miłościwe... Pod zmierzch, na wodopój zalatywały z dolin, łąk, wygonów pośpiewy dziewuch, parobów, gdy do dom od dziennych mozołów pilili, poryki stad. Rodzic Hanczyny dostatnia oborę dzierżył, że dziewce ponierazu przychodziło się dobrze nagonić, nakrzyczeć, nim to z pastwiska w obejście zawróciła. Litował się jej umęczeniu Wonton i nieraz bywało od roboty wolniejszy zachodził w parów i pomagał spędzać kierdel w opłotki. Tak ci się i dziś przygodziło. Że już pora była zawracać do domu, przytknął do warg ligawkę i smutna dumka poniosłaś po rosie wieczornej. Gdy już rozwiały się ostatnie pogłosy, skądś z za wzgórzy, pagórów przewąkroniłoś w lewadę... Jawor, jawor. Jaworowy gaj!... Słysz, jak głucho smęci, Zżółkłe liście kręci Dziki, luty wiatr!... Hej!... Jawor, jawor. Jaworowa stroń! Czuj jak oman chodzi, Jak w bezdnie zawodzi, W tajną ślepą chłań! Hoj!... Jawor, jawor. Jaworowy strzyg! Poszedł w ścież zawrotną, Junosza — wykrotną Zatracił się ślad... Hej!... Wzdrygnęła się Hanka. — Antek straszno mi, skądś od wertepu przywiało, od hantego bugaju. — Pono... kędy wiedzie Czarcia Perć... Henuś! to doli mojej znak! Zarehotało złe! Jak dnia jakiego nie wrócę do chaty wspomnij na odwieczerz ten... To rodzic przed sad Boży pozywa w klątewną godzinę... Przypadł tworzą ku ziemi i zwinął się w kłąb. Słyszała, jak kłańcał zębami ze strachu drąc murawę a oczy obłędem nabiegły. — Antek! miejże Boga w sercu! a cóże robisz nieszczęśniku?... Jać przeznać doli, nie przeznam, ale ci rzekę, że rychło nastanie odmiana i nam może miłościwsze jutro zapłonie. Za dwa dni święcim gody słonka w noc uroczną Soboty. Dziew boże stado zawiedzie święty wian, kupalnych ogni kolisko... Kralicą pośród stanę, wianeczek pierwsza na wody cisnę; ty złów a będziesz mój... Antek! cóże ci to?... W rusalnym zdroju ocudzim się, zbędziemy winy na szczęsny życia znój... w świątalnym żarze otrząśniem z niemocy w sobotni cudów czas, gdy Ładoń w męża tężnieje.., Antek! w mm czarów zajdziemy w las po kwiecie, co, dolą darzy, paprotne ziele... razem.., Ino się nie uleknij! — Darmo, darmo cieszysz; nie dla mnie ono wyrośnie, nie dla mnie... Z innym pójdziesz na szczęsnej doli łów.. Nielza, za późno... I z bólem okrutnym podjął ją za kolana... — Chi, chi, chi!... — zaniosło śmiechem i z leszczyny wychynął czegoś wielce zweselony Ostap. — Wonton!... Chi, chi, chi!... Nowinę niosę — uradujesz się ździebko samostrachu! Stary skapiał! A jakże... do cna... jutro na cmentarzyk wywloką. Chi, chi, chi!... Ot i wywróżył... jeno sobie, nie nam... Nuże, zaliś osłupiał?!... Wonton słowem nie odparł, jeno oczyma błąkał po bracie, niby po obcym; wreszcie zwiesił w zadumie głowę ku ziemi... Aż coś snać mu zaświtało od nowa, bo wpił ręce tak krzepko w ramię Ostapa, że syknął z bólu: — A ja ci Ostap powiadam, że to nic. Jeszcześmy nie po drugiej stronie... jeszcze nie minęła pora... Przeczżeś wesoły? Lecz tamten już się rozeźlił. — A zmarniejże w tej udręce, skoro ci się tak zachciewa, ino mnie przyostaw w spokoju! A toć powiem w przydatku, że się z godami ładzę pod jesień. Pojoneś Wonton?.. pod późną jesień, na przekór... Obaczym kto nono przeważniejszy: ty, nie!... chciałem rzec wy — czy ja?... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Słabo juź pełgotała czerwień z pomiędzy pni, zgarniając resztę ogni pod ziemię. Ponad głowami wszczęły przedzmierzchowe kwilenia lelki, cmentarne przyzywy puhacze... Z bajorów dźwigały mleczne cielska mgły wieczorne, skłaczały się w odęte buły i płożyły po polach. Od stawisk przygnały wiatrowe podmuchy gawędę żab... Na trakcie pędziło trzodę owiec troje ludzi. Widno spóźnili się mocno, bo żwawo pomykali na wieczerzę. Przyjęła ich wieś kręgiem lśnien watrzanych... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Czarci Skok. Zapuściło jesienne sionko złotooki niewód pomiędzy pnie rapatych jesionów, jaworów, spławiło w czerwonej topieli zrudziałą usłoń rozkali. Na zachód mu było, na rychły — po znojnej, latowej zgorzeli, na zbożny, późny wczas... Więc gasło. Zagrała żagwicami wirchów debra, miotnęły się w niebo wyzewem krzesanice... Poniknąć im było za chwilę, zanurzyć się w nocnej omroce... Więc płomieniały pod koniec. Już chyłkiem pełzał po zboczach zdradliwy ćmuk, podlizywał stoki, zarzucał ponure więcierze w głębiny pieczar... Tylko hań górą na przełęczy jasno było i krwawo. Spodem w rozpadli gruchotała po żwirowisku woda głęboko, że pod mrok okiem nie dojrzysz. A po dniu strach patrzeć; parów bo do cna zjeżony iglicami graźni, co od dołu się stożą i od samego wejrzenia kolą. Toż i nikt nie zaglądał w roztokę, gdy mu przełękiem droga wypadła. Przerzucała się powyż ścież ściągła jak dziewuszyna przewiązka, stroma, wyboista: chyba biesowi poręczna, gdy pod nockę wiatrową do kochanic w zaloty wędruje. Nie darmo Czarcim Skokiem nazwano. Rzadkoć i nieochotnie puszczali się ludziska tym zawodnym wykrotem, chyba że na czasie zbywało a pośpiech przynaglał. Właśnie widniał żywo, zatopion w powodzi słońcowej, jak skrzącą zaworą sprzęgał skalne wirchowiska. Po brzegach wgłobiły się w opoczyste podglebie szaroty, zazierały w otchłań nieulęknione badyle czartopłochu. Drapieżna krasa była i twarda. Nie dziwota: orłowe grodzisko... Znagła na grzbiecie od lewicy ozwały się wartkie stąpania i głosy; ludzie widno nadciągali ku perci. Jakoż i przyspiali niebawem zamajaczywszy w żlebowej gardzieli. Odprowadzał Wonton Ostapa na gody, jakie miał nazajutrz z gospodarską dziewką odprawiać a że już spóźniona zdała się chwila, zasię przed weseliskiem trza było jeszcze coś niecoś przyładzić, przeto rzucili się przełęczą z kiełza przemierzając drogę. Młodszy szedł w poprzód cały w pośmiechach, zradowany szczęsną żeńbą — Wonton z nawisłą głową z zapamiętaniem jakowemś naśladował kroki bratowe. Lica schylonego widać nie było ni ocu, lecz kiedy od czasu do czasu prostował się w górę, postrzegałeś twarz ziemią bardziej niż ludzkiem ciałem patrzącą, w jagodach, zapadłą jamami, przeżartą. Tylko źrenice mu pełgotaty gromnicznem światłem gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w jaskiniach oczodołów. We wsi gadali, że człek to już strawiony do przyciesi. Bo i prawda: ostatkami gonił... Dziwnie bo, dziwnie bywa na tym tu ziemskim postoju i przeróżne ludziska snują się po obłędliwych lasach świata tego. Idzie ci człek, idzie niby narokiem, aż tu się nie opatrzy, gdzie i poco zawitał. Na pokaz własnowolny, a w rzeczy jako to łątko konopne, wiatrów igrzysko napolne. Wije się to krąży, a w koło, a w koło wartoli... Dolo ty, dolo człowiecza... Przywrze niejeden wierzeniem do czegoś tak krzepko, rozeprze się skalnem zamczyskiem w posadach tak rozłogo, że go stamtąd nie wyruszyć. A wierzenie owo rozliczne. Jeden się klnie Bogiem, drugi biesowi przykłonną cześć niesie, poniektóry z innemi się siłami zmaga. Zaklęci owych mocy wyzwiskiem najcięższym mozołom wydolą, jakby wsparci na tajemnych barach po szczerby reglowe się dźwigną. Nie odgadniesz pono nigdy, kto ich tak mocarzy — one włady ciemne, którym zawierzą, czy własny duch wierzeniem stalny? Bo znikąd nie wiesz, zali są naprawdę. Może to z człeka własnej duszy na świat wychodzą mocarkl? Jeno że sam inędy źródliska dopatruje. O takich mówią, że z Bogiem abo ze złym społecznie trzyma. Lichoć tam przezna, z kim — może i z sobą samym?.. Ale bywa też ponierazu owo zbratanie we wierze straszne dla ludzkiej doli, gdy wyświęci swą wtórą wywrotną stronicę. Wtedy obraca się na sojuszników i wspólnem, świętem słowem o ziem powala wierzących. Tak też bywa, gdy klątwa zawiedzie piorunową chmurę nad głową tego, co jej wiarę daje. Na to piekielne pozwanie bogi tajne jakoweś, wspólne obojgu bożyce stawić się muszą, by świadczyć ich wierze potęgą karzącą... Bo nie przeklnie nigdy ten, co nie wierzy... Tak ci się zawiązuje wspólna, klątewna sprawa między tą trójcą nieludzką i toczy się, toczy, aż spełni... Zaś spełnić się musi, bo wierzą. A może i niema trójcy, nie—postał i ślad tajnych mocarzy jeno dwa duchy czIowiecze wzajemną się silą wszechwładą... Boć nie przenikniesz, czy Bogiem klnie, czy duchem własnym. Na jedno wyjdzie — byle wierzyli. Kiedyś, po wszystkiem powiedzą ludzie: — Bóg skarał. Czy po prawdzie, niewiada. Może sam siebie. Może go własna dusza spełnić klątwę niewoli. W mrokach bo brodzim wszyscy, we mgławych i nikt nie pewien, dlaczego. Bywa i druga moc duszna, porówno straszna i władna. Potęga niewiary. Choćby go ojciec, mać rodzona na sąd Boży pozwali, klątwą obrali, nie mu to — zurąga i dziwo: nic mu się złego nie przygodzi. Bywają, bywają ostapowe ludziska! I ci mocarni, przewładni lecz zda się inaczej. Mroczno bo pośród nas, ćmawo i wieczyście bytujemy na oparzeliskach młaczanych, bez postanku dymiących, mglicami zasnuci, że brat brata w poćmie nie odróżni. Ziemni posieleńcy! Jedno z tych odpadów wyziera, jedno krwawiącem ślepiem łzawi: krzywda! Okrutna, bezwinna krzywda ludzka!.. I to powieczne pytanie: — Przeczże? Dla jakiej przewiny? Pytał i Wonton, wypatrywał od roku, od onej godziny i po dziś dzień nie odzierżył odparcia. Więc zmarniał do szczętu i spiołuniała mu dusza... Weszli na Czarci Skok. — Ostap! bracie daj rękę, cno mi jakoś wedle osierdzia! — Ności boju! a dzierż się krzepko! — Bóg zapłać — tak raźniej... Szli dalej. Ostap, co przodował, trzymając w podanej w tył ręce dłoń brata, rzucał po wirchach spokojne wejrzenia, zagłębiał rysie oczy w żlebowe kotliny. Wtem poczuł, że ręka Wontona poczyna dziwnie jakoś drżeć w jego, nitoby ją coś wyrywało, nito sam swobodził... Porazu wywinęła mu się z garści i w owejże chwili posłyszał za sobą nagły szmer, jakby kto drugiego ze śnieży w chłań strącił... Wartko się obejrzał; Wontona już na perci nie było, jeno tam w dole rzuciła mu się raz w oczy ostatni bratowa opończa... Bez krzyku go zmiotło, bez jęku. A był to dzień Ofiarowania Przeczystej Panienki, gdy już liście rzęsnym pokotem zalega, słonko u stoku się waży, a po polach, po szerokich porozwiesza mgławe czechła jesienny, cichy smęt..; Ostap przyostanowił się. — Stary-li to, czy sam? Hm!... i krzyknął w bezdeń. Głupi ty! — a przeczżeś wierzył!? Rehotem odgrzmiały skaleniska. Postał jeszcze czas jakiś na samym środku zawrotnej przełęczy jakby na wyzywy, z urągiem... czekał, aż się słonko w niż pokładzie. Wtedy zaniósł się śmiechem raz jeszcze i gwizdając puścił w drogę: Spieszyło mu się na weselisko; najcudniejszą dziewkę z sioła w łoże brał — Ksenię czarnobrewą. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:W pomrokach wiary